


Love Above

by haruka



Category: AAA - Fandom
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Atae Shinjiro/Nishijima Takahiro - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro and Nisshi confess their love at an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Above

Love Above (AAA)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Shin-chan, come on the roller coaster with me!"

Shinjiro looked into Nisshi's eager face, and as usual when he saw that bright-eyed hopefulness, was inclined to agree immediately. This time, he forced himself to hesitate. "Are you sure about that? The last time we went on one like it, you started yelling, "Lemme off, lemme off, lemme off!" half-way through like Marge Simpson."

Nisshi's lower lip jutted out slightly and Shinjiro groaned inwardly. He was even less able to defend against the pout than the smile. "That was ages ago and I wasn't ready then. I am now."

That was last month, Shinjiro thought wryly. Still, maybe Nisshi was right about being more ready than the other time. "Okay, let's go then."

"Yay!" Nisshi cheered and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the tall, looping ride.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on a bench outside the bathroom.

"Are you okay, Shin-chan?"

Shinjiro lifted his head from between his knees slowly. "I think so," he said, glancing up into Nisshi's concerned eyes. His bandmate's hand was warm and comforting on his back, making a whole slew of new emotions flow through him.

That was what had happened on the roller coaster. One moment he'd been whooping and cheering and enjoying the ride, and the next he looked over at Nisshi and saw such sheer joy on his face that it made his stomach flop. Unfortunately, it hadn't righted itself again, and by the end of the ride, Shinjiro was embarrassingly nauseous.

On the other hand, the sympathy he was receiving from Nisshi was kind of nice.

"I'm sorry I made you go on the ride, but I thought you never got sick on these things."

"It wasn't the ride," Shinjiro said, but couldn't find a good way to finish. How could he say that up on the roller-coaster, he'd realized he was in love with Nisshi, and it excited him so much it upset his stomach? Somehow, 'you make me sick' wasn't very romantic-sounding.

Then Shinjiro caught sight of something beyond the coaster – something that rose up even higher that promised to be a lot easier on both of them. "Let's go on that, okay?" He pointed.

Nisshi followed his gaze. "On the ferris wheel? Are you sure you'll be okay? We can rest longer."

"Nope, I'm fine." Shinjiro stood up and smiled encouragingly. "Let's go." He offered his hand and to his delight, Nisshi grasped it readily and beamed at him.

The line for the ferris wheel wasn't too bad, and before long the two of them were enclosed in their own private coach, riding up slowly, higher and higher above the ground.

Nisshi was plastered to the window by the time they got to the top. "Isn't it amazing?"

"It sure is," Shinjiro agreed, looking not at the view, but at Nisshi. The latter heard the unusual note in his voice, and turned toward him curiously. Shinjiro mentally added that wide-eyed questioning look to his list of Adorable Nisshi Expressions.

"You're not even looking out the window," Nisshi said, tilting his head. "Are you all right?" He suddenly leaned over and put a hand on Shinjiro's leg. "You're not feeling ill again, are you?"

Shinjiro shook his head. "Not at all." He turned to face him directly. "Nisshi, the real reason I wanted to come up here with you — that is, why I wanted to be alone with you in a quiet place — and in a place with a really beautiful view –"

Nisshi put a finger over Shinjiro's babbling lips. "Just say it." He smiled.

Shinjiro reached up to take Nisshi's hand and held it in both of his. "I'm bad at this sort of thing," he said, his eyes focused on their hands. "I'm not a smooth talker, or any kind of gifted speaker. I … I just wanted you to know that …that I love you, Nisshi." Slowly, he raised his eyes to see how his declaration was being received.

Nisshi's smile shone like the sun in Shinjiro's world.

"I've felt that way about you for a long time," Nisshi admitted. "There were moments I thought you were feeling that way, too, but you and your shyness .…" He shook his head in amusement. "I knew it would take you a while to acknowledge it even to yourself, let alone admit it to ME."

Shinjiro stared at him for a moment, then laughed and hugged him. "I'll never be afraid to say it again. I really do love you."

"I love you, too," Nisshi said. They pulled back just enough to smile into each other's eyes, then drew together again to share their first kiss.

The moment it came to an end, so did the ride. The boys looked up, startled.

"You didn't get to see the view from the top of all," Nisshi said softly. Shinjiro smiled and touched his cheek.

"Then let's go up again," he suggested warmly. "Although I make no guarantees that I'll be able to take my eyes off you any better the second time around."

Nisshi grinned and signalled the ride operator to take them up one more time.

\--

(2010)

AAA belongs to Avex.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
